


Lap Dance

by celestlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestlyn/pseuds/celestlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A club, a Malfoy and a bit of mood music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No Copyright infringement is intended.

 

Lap Dance

 

Harry had ditched his friends at the London pub that had been their usual Friday night hang-out for the last year, since leaving Hogwarts. He quietly ducked into the gay club he'd been frequenting more and more often in the last few weeks, slipping into the dark, little corner in the back that afforded him a sweeping view of the room, but remained cozy and private, shielding him from prying eyes. 

He slumped back into his comfortable chair and relaxed with a fresh pint. Glancing around the room he spotted Malfoy. He knew he'd be there; he usually was on Friday evenings. He watched the man chat up various friends and aquaintances, never spending long in one place. He eyed the black, leather trousers appreciatively. After leaving Hogwarts, Malfoy had lost the fussy, upscale attire in favor of a more edgy look. He looked good; it suited his sharp features and occasional sneer. 

Grey eyes scanned the room and his face lit up as his gaze met Harry's. The music changed to a faster, sexier beat and Harry watched as Malfoy's body began to move in sensual circles and sharp little thrusts. The man danced his way through the crowd toward him, body moving easily to the music, coming to a stop in front of Harry. Green eyes looked him up and down and his eyes paused on the undulating hips. 

"Malfoy." Harry's face split into a mischievous grin. They had been dancing around each other at the Ministry and socially for months and the flirting had become blatant and unmistakable in recent weeks. 

"Potter." Draco smirked in that smug little way that was unique to him and sexy as hell. "Wanna dance?"

"You know I hate to dance, Malfoy." Harry occasionally danced, but it required him to be a good deal more intoxicated than he was and it was always awkward. He lacked the smooth grace that Malfoy had apparently been endowed with at birth. 

"You're in luck then," Draco said, rotating his hips in a small circle and eyeing Harry, who was still sprawled back in the upholstered chair. "Just sit back and enjoy." 

Harry inhaled sharply and shifted slightly, but remained as he was. Well, if Malfoy was going to dance for him, he was more than willing to sit back and enjoy it. 

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head a little, rolling his shoulders as the tempo slowed. He caught the beat in earnest and began to sway his hips in wider circles, hands stroking up his hips, across his chest and moving upward and combing through his hair. 

He moved closer to Harry and spread his legs apart, bending at the knees and swinging his hips side to side. He looked at Potter and held his gaze, subtly shifting forward with his upper body and opening his mouth slightly. He licked his lips and the dim candlelight caught the wet trail his tongue left behind. He leaned forward and grasped the arms of Harry's chair; rotating his hips in a sensuous rhythm, he held the chair and dropped to a squat and rose back up, never ceasing the motion of his body as his weight shifted from one foot to the other.

The denims that Harry had poured himself into earlier were beginning to feel restrictive and he squirmed a little in an effort to relieve the tightening sensation. He stared intently at Malfoy and could plainly see the bulge in the front of his leather trousers, and for the first time, he clearly understood the power a pair of black leather trousers could wield. This night could do nothing but get better. In a bold move he reached up and unbuckled his belt, instantly feeling some of the pressure relieved. Glad for the cover of darkness in the dimly lit club, he allowed his legs to fall a bit further apart. 

Draco smirked again and danced his way around to the back of the chair. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and slid them down across the front of his chest, pausing to stroke his thumbs across a pair of erect nipples. A faintly audible moan from deep in Harry's throat escaped and Malfoy's tongue grazed his ear. His hands drew upward again and then slid down the man's arms and back up, dragging his fingernails across the skin of his forearms, eliciting another groan. He liked the reaction he was getting and it spurred him to go further. 

Working his way around to the front of the chair again, Draco watched Harry's face as his eyes closed, brows knit together and he bit harshly on his lower lip. He circled his hips again and turned so that he faced away from Harry. He threw back his head and arched his back, pushing his bum out behind him and gave several sharp little thrusts. Bending forward he slipped his hand between his legs and stroked himself through the leather. Hearing soft panting behind him he looked over his shoulder and seeing the needy expression on Harry's face he lowered himself down onto his lap so that he faced outward. Arms immediately came around him and pulled him back, tight against a hard chest and a harder bulge beneath his arse. Draco sat back and let his head drop onto Harry's shoulder. 

"Omigod, Malfoy...." His breath came in short gasps and he thrust upward into Draco's leather covered arse. Small humping movements brought a groan from the Slytherin's throat as Harry fumbled with the snap and zipper of the soft, slick material. 

Draco slid forward and lifted up off Harry's lap and turned around facing him, undulating his hips repeatedly to the rhythm of the music. Hands reached up and grasped his zipper, pulling it down and his trousers fell open relieving the pressure a little, but far from relieving his raging erection. Moving forward he straddled Harry's legs and lap, still thrusting to the music. He reached down and opened Harry's now fully unzipped trousers and slipped his fingers inside a pair of soft cotton boxers. Harry's hands slipped down the back of Malfoy's leathers, cupping his arse. Draco lifted his face and the candlelight reflected in the black eyes looking back at him. Only the faintest green encircled feral eyes, as lips parted and mouths opened. Lips and tongues mashed together as hips and groins strained and ground together in frenzied abandon, with a single focus. 

As long minutes ticked by, the music wound down and shifted to a less agitated pace that was finally matched by the sated pair still tangled around one another in the chair.


End file.
